Devils Don't Fly
by sofia313
Summary: A long time ago Kol loved Amelia, but he lost her. Centuries later Kol is daggered and Klaus runs into Zoey Miller, a girl who happens to be a spitting image of Kol's dead lover. What would be a better gift for his little brother, if and when he is undaggered. Starts in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

I looked outside through the window; I loved to watch the birds flying in the sky. I didn't dream to one morning wake up as a bird and fly away, not anymore. Three years of captivity had taken its toll, I no longer dreamt of freedom. Maybe someone could have called it a Stockholm syndrome, but that wasn't true, I still hated the bastard who had taken away my freedom without even telling me why. Now I didn't care about his reasons anymore, what difference would that make?

I hadn't cried for a long time, not even when I thought about my mom. I wondered if she had moved on already, she probably thought that I was dead. But then again, I might have as well been dead, this house was my tomb. I had been 15 when he had taken me, now I was 18 and I hadn't left from this house for the last three years. There were no locks on the doors, no bars in the windows, but still I couldn't leave. Funny, I had never believed in boogeyman, but he was close enough. A vampire. Who would have ever known? If someone would have told me four years ago that vampires were real, I would have laughed.

"Zoey?"

I didn't startle, I had got used to people walking into my room without knocking, why would they care about my privacy. Carelessly I turned to look at my jailor, the middle-aged witch called Simone. I hadn't believed in witches either, but that wasn't the only thing I had been wrong about.

"What?" I muttered.

"Klaus is here to see you," Simone said with her strong Creole accent. "He is waiting downstairs."

Oh great… He had been away for a while, he has had something important to do with Greta and Maddox, but of course that was too good to last.

"What does he want?" I muttered.

Simone frowned.

"Watch your tongue, girl. He's in a good mood, don't ruin that."

"Whatever," I huffed; I didn't care about much anything these days. What did I have to look forward except more endless days, weeks, months, years in this damn house? Sure it was a big house, my room was nice and all my basic needs were taken care of, but none of that changed the fact that I was a prisoner. My mom and I have had our differences, but I loved her and missed her. She had tried her best after my dad had left and I certainly hadn't been the perfect child. My last words to her had been "I hate you". I would have given anything if I could have taken those words back, but I would never be able to do that.

"Come on," Simone said impatiently. "You know he doesn't like to wait."

Reluctantly I stood up, there was no point trying to dawdle. I would just have to go and see what he wanted.

* * *

_3 years earlier…_

_Stupid alarm clock… I turned it off and buried my face under the pillow. I could just go back to sleep and skip the school… No, I couldn't, I would be expelled if I would skip any more classes. So what, who needed school? I sighed and got into a sitting position. My room was very small and my only furniture was a bed, a bedside table, a small desk and a closet. The whole apartment was sleazy, but it was all we could afford. _

_I picked up my jeans from the floor and tried to look for my t-shirt. It was under the bed with my math book and an empty soda can. Maybe I should consider cleaning up around here… Nah, why bother. Carelessly I went to the small bathroom and I brushed my teeth and hair, I didn't feel like putting on much make-up. The TV was on and mom was sleeping on the couch, there was a full ashtray and a half empty bottle on the table in front of her._

_"Mom?" I said. "Mom, I need lunch money."_

_"Check from my purse," she muttered without opening her eyes._

_"Where's your purse?"_

_"I don't know…"_

_I huffed and looked around; I found it from behind the couch. Unfortunately she didn't have any money in there._

_"Mom, there's no money."_

_"What do you want me to do about it?" she muttered sleepily._

_I clenched my fists; I was already in a bad mood._

_"You could get your ass off that couch," I snapped._

_She opened her eyes and glared at me._

_"You ungrateful little… Do you have any idea how many sacrifices I've made for you?"_

_"Right, sure… drunk."_

_"What?" she shouted and jumped to her feet. "Shut your mouth you little slut!"_

_"Why don't you drink some more, that's your answer to everything!" I shouted back at her. "No wonder dad left!"_

_Her face went blank, I knew that had been low, but I didn't care, I wanted her to suffer._

_"Get out!" she shouted._

_"Fine! I hate you!" I shouted back and grabbed my hoodie and my backpack on my way out. I already regretted saying those things to her, but I didn't turn back, I would go to the stupid school. Tears were burning behind my eyes, but I didn't let them out. Angrily I marched down the street; my bike had been stolen a while back. I hated going to school, I hated my crappy home and I hated my life. If I could just get away… I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the car that stopped next to me._

_"Amelia!"_

_I didn't pay any attention to the man's voice, not before he stepped in front of me. He had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair; he was staring at me disbelievingly._

_"Amelia?"_

_"My name is Zoey," I muttered and tried to get past him, but he stepped in front of me._

_"Impossible…" he muttered._

_Was he a junky or something? I tried to get past him again, but he blocked my way._

_"Would you mind?" I snapped. "I'm late from school."_

_He smiled._

_"How about you get in the car, love, I'll take you there."_

_"No thanks," I muttered, did he think that I was an idiot? Creep…_

_He grabbed my chin and I saw his pupils dilating. Oh great, he really was a junky._

_"You'll get in the car…" he started, but he didn't have time to finish his sentence when I kicked him between his legs, making him to growl in pain._

_"Get off me, creep!" I shouted and tried to run past him, but someone else blocked my way. This other guy was tall, he had black hair and dark eyes, he grabbed me and shoved me into the car before I managed to scream. The blonde guy was next to me in a second, giving me a murderous glare._

_"Drive, Maddox," he said to the dark-haired guy._

_I tried desperately to get out, but the blonde guy grabbed my hands._

_"I would stop moving right now if I were you," he hissed menacingly. "Foolish girl…"_

_I swallowed, despite of my anger, I was smart enough to be afraid._

_"I'm sorry," I said as calmly as I could. "I shouldn't have kicked you, I'm sorry."_

_He didn't say anything; he was still glaring at me. His grip was viselike, he was hurting my wrists._

_"I'm sorry," I said again. "This was just a misunderstanding, thank you for dropping me off to school."_

_"Oh, I'm afraid you're not going to school, sweetheart," he said coldly. "I have other plans for you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favs and alerts :)**

* * *

One, two, three and creak, four, five, six… Once again I counted the steps silently as I followed Simone downstairs; that was just one of the nice little neuroses I had developed during my captivity. I counted things and my social skills had almost disappeared since I didn't have anyone to talk to. Simone didn't usually talk to me unless she actually had something to say, but I didn't really talk to her either. She wasn't nice, but she wasn't particularly rude either, unless I was rude to her.

At first I had been, I liked to think that I have had the right to be, but now I didn't care anymore. After my first months in this house, I had been so lonely and hoping for any kind of human contact that I had tried to approach her, but that hadn't really worked out. To her I wasn't a human being; I was merely some kind of object she had been told to guard. There were other people who came here to clean and cook, but none of them ever said a word to me, like I wouldn't even be here at all. Maybe it was some kind of spell, I really didn't know.

Klaus came here from time to time; sometimes he had people with him, usually witches like Greta and Maddox. Greta had clearly never liked me, I wasn't sure why but I had a theory; she liked Klaus and saw me as her competitor, as ridiculous as that was. Of course it was possible that I was wrong, maybe she simply was a bitch. Maddox wasn't so bad; he had at least tried to be polite to me.

I was nervous when I approached the living room; I hadn't seen other people except Simone for a while. I spent most of my time in my room reading, watching TV, listening to music from my iPod and running on the treadmill. I had always loved running; I had even made it into the team back in junior high. That had been in another life, too long ago to matter. Now I was a neurotic hermit who talked to herself or to the TV.

I continued counting my steps until I reached the living room, I wondered if I should have got changed, I was only wearing a pink Garfield t-shirt, which Simone had for some unknown reason bought for me, and pajama pants. Klaus was sitting on the big dark brown sofa holding a glass of scotch; he really seemed to be in a good mood. How nice for him.

"There's my girl!" he said smiling and stood up, placing his glass on the mahogany coffee table. "How are you, love?"

"Fine," I muttered, what else could I say? I didn't react when he took my hand and kissed it, he was into that kind of old fashion stuff.

"Come," he said and made me to sit down on the sofa. "How are things? Simone told me that you have spent a lot of time in your room."

Oh great, he seemed to be in rare "Uncle Klaus mood", which meant that he was acting like he would have genuinely cared about my wellbeing. Well, better that than his jerk mood, at least usually. I've had plenty of time to read during the last three years and psychology had been one of my favorite subjects, probably because often I was afraid of losing my mind.

I've read a lot about the twisted relationships between the captives and the captors, especially when someone had been kept as a prisoner for a long time. I didn't think that I had been brainwashed or manipulated, I simply didn't care about much anything anymore. I didn't have warm feelings towards my capturer and I didn't think that the lack of abuse was an act of kindness, but I didn't have any interest yelling at him and demanding him to let me go either, that would be completely useless.

"Yes," I muttered. "Is that a problem?"

"Not to me, sweetheart, if everything is alright with you."

"Sure, whatever."

He frowned.

"Alright, good. I just wanted to drop by; we're on our way to Tennessee."

We? Finally I paid some attention to my surroundings and noticed a young man standing next to the fireplace, he had a glass on scotch in his hand and his face was callous.

"Zoey, Stefan, Stefan, Zoey," Klaus introduced us.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Hello," he replied.

I wondered was he a witch, but I didn't ask the question out loud.

"You're going to Tennessee?"

Klaus smiled.

"Yes, there's someone I need to find."

I could interpret his tone well enough to feel sorry for this someone, whoever he or she was. Obviously Klaus didn't just want to chat with this person.

"Your trip was successful?" I mumbled carelessly, for some reason I was staring at my hands. I never looked him in the eye if I didn't have to.

"Very much so," he replied, almost purring in delight. "See for yourself."

Reluctantly I looked up, his eyes were yellow.

"Okay…" I muttered. "Some new trick?"

He laughed.

"Much more than that, I'm not just a vampire anymore."

I supposed I had to ask the natural following question; maybe I was even a little curious.

"What are you then?"

He smiled, revealing his razor-sharp fangs. I wasn't afraid; I had seen his fangs before.

"I'm the hybrid, partly vampire, partly werewolf."

I frowned, werewolves existed too? I probably shouldn't be surprised, why wouldn't they exist? As far as I knew, a tooth fairy and Santa Claus might be real as well.

"That's…nice," I muttered.

He laughed and twirled my loose ponytail around his finger.

"I've always loved your sense of humor, Amelia," he said.

I didn't say anything, although once again I wanted to ask who this Amelia was. Sometimes when I talked with him, he almost seemed to forget that he was talking to me; he thought that I was someone else. Amelia. Judging by his tensed expression, he realized his mistake almost immediately, but he didn't correct it, he never did.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad to see that everything is alright here. I'm afraid that Stefan and I can't stay, we have a wolf to catch."

I didn't bother to ask did he mean that literally, it made no difference to me.

"It was nice to meet you," Stefan stated callously and headed to the door, he probably saw Klaus' words as his cue.

"You too," I muttered.

Klaus didn't stand up; he bit his bottom lip and observed me thoughtfully.

"How old are you now, Zoey?" he asked casually.

"18," I muttered.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? It has been three years already?"

Yeah, time just flew by when you were having fun.

"Apparently," I replied.

His gaze was getting more and more intense.

"Perhaps soon if everything goes as I've planned…" he mumbled.

I tensed when he suddenly hugged me; unfortunately I knew what he wanted me to do next, although I still couldn't understand why. Well, it was easier to just do it. I forced a smile on my face and kissed his cheeks.

"Safe journey, Niklaus, don't lose your way."

He smiled, clearly lost in some memory.

"Thank you, love. I'll be in touch."

I stayed at the living room after he had left; I picked up his glass from the table and emptied it with a one gulp, even though I hated scotch. I just needed to calm my nerves…

"Hey!" Simone snapped from the door. "You're too young for that."

I didn't bother to comment on that; instead I just stood up and walked past her. I wanted to get back to my room and forget the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts :) Yes, this is kind of parallel to TVD and it will for now follow the show's storyline, mostly from Zoey's pov. Kol will be in the story soon. About Death becomes her, I'll finish it as soon as possible and It's a horrible life, I've had some trouble to find inspiration for it, hopefully I will.**

* * *

"_Who are they anyway  
with their sticks and stones?  
Don't they know that we know  
there's a chill within their bones  
They blame and they name  
Make us feel so cold inside  
But they cannot take us there cause we will fight_

_I think the world's gone crazy_  
_I think the world's gone crazy_  
_I think the world's gone crazy_  
_I think the world's gone crazy!_

_Who wants a love without anger and rage?_  
_I do!_  
_Who wants a world where a kid can be safe?_  
_I do!_  
_Who wants to pray for the end of the pain_  
_For the calm at the end of the day_  
_Where there's not always more of the same_  
_I do!"_

I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on the music coming from my headphones; I was running faster and faster. My heart was pounding like a drum and I was panting, but I enjoyed every second, I remembered reading from somewhere that it was called a runner's high, the feeling of euphoria that is induced by distance running. It allowed me to think that I was somewhere far away, where ever I wanted to be. Today I was running on the beach, I could almost smell the sea and feel the gentle breeze on my face.

When I had been 6 or 7, my dad had taken me to California with him to keep him company; he had got paid to drive some guy's car there. He had never really had a steady job; he had taken whatever small jobs had been offered to him. All of those jobs hadn't been completely legal, mom had sometimes complained about that, but she had still accepted the money dad had brought home. To me that trip to California was one of my most precious childhood memories, even though we had had to sleep in the car; we hadn't had money for a motel.

I remembered how we had listened to the radio and dad had sung along while driving, he had made me laugh by making up his own lyrics and adding my name into the songs. He had been the best dad there was, buying me candy from the gas stations and letting me order whatever I had wanted when we had stopped to eat. After I had eaten, I always had to pretend that I was feeling sick and my stomach was hurting, that way dad hadn't had to pay for my food. He had explained that it was like a fun game and I had been too young to question anything he said to me.

Of course now I knew better, but I still didn't think that my dad was a bad person. We had spent the whole day on the beach; that had been the first and the last time when I had seen the sea, but I still remembered what it smelled like. I sighed and opened my eyes, although I wouldn't have wanted to do that. There was no sand or waves, just the same walls and furniture I had kept looking at for the last three years. The main colors of the decoration were creamy and pink, the room was really meant for a teenage girl, not for an adult.

The walls were pink and all the furniture, the dresser, the bookshelf, the bedside table, the armchair and the desk were creamy. The sofa was floral printed and the ottoman was, surprisingly, pink. The funny thing was that I had never even liked pink that much, but who would care about my opinion. The bookshelf was full of books and movies and then there was the small pink bunny Klaus had given to me two Christmases ago. That had actually been a strange gesture; usually he gave me something expensive, like a new iPod or a diamond bracelet.

I would have liked to ask where he thought I would wear that bracelet, Simone and I didn't exactly throw dinner parties here. I was panting heavily when I stepped off the treadmill; I needed a moment to catch my breath. After emptying my water bottle, I decided that I wanted a soda and headed downstairs. One, two, three and creak, four, five… I was just passing the living room when I heard Simone's tense voice; she seemed to be on the phone.

"I really don't know, Klaus… I don't know why you can't turn them… Yes, I understand, but…Yes, yes… Yes, perhaps Gloria could help; I believe she still lives in Chicago… Uh huh…Yes, of course… I understand… Yes, everything is in order… Let me know if there's something I can do… Alright, buy."

Simone huffed before marching to the hallway; she frowned when she saw me standing there.

"Do you need something?"

"No," I said quickly. "I…I'm on my way to get a soda."

"Don't let me stop you," she huffed and walked past me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked before I could really think about it.

Her body tensed before she turned around to face me.

"Yes, everything is fine," she replied callously. "Go and get your soda."

Obviously that was all she was going to say, I didn't know why I had even asked. Because I could see that something was wrong… Well, why should I care, it wasn't any of my problem.

* * *

Few weeks later…

_Behind Me—dips Eternity—  
Before Me—Immortality—  
Myself—the Term between—  
Death but the Drift of Eastern Gray,  
Dissolving into Dawn away,  
Before the West begin…_

It was late and I was already in bed, concentrated on my book, poems by Emily Dickinson, when the door suddenly flew open. Simone almost ran inside, she seemed tenser than ever before.

"Come with me right now," she said quickly.

I got into a sitting position and placed my book on the bedside table.

"What…" I started.

"Now, girl," she snapped.

Her tone told me that she was more than serious; I looked at her cautiously while standing up. I was only wearing a short powder blue nightie and I definitely wanted to get dressed.

"There's no time for that," Simone snapped and grabbed my hand.

That startled me, she didn't usually touch me.

"What's going on?" I muttered when she led me determinedly to the hallway.

"Just keep your mouth shut and do whatever Klaus wants you to do, is that clear?"

My heart was starting to beat faster; I didn't like this at all. I felt that I couldn't breathe, I needed to count… No, no, no, this wasn't right, I had lost count.

"Don't you dare," Simone hissed when she noticed that I was about to hyperventilate. I hated the stupid panic attacks, but I couldn't control them, I just couldn't.

"Don't make me slap you, girl."

"I can't…" I muttered desperately.

Simone gritted her teeth and took something from her pocket. I knew what it was and I didn't object when she made me to swallow the little pill. Usually I didn't need sedatives, but now I did, I couldn't have a panic attack. She dragged me to the living room and I saw right away that Klaus was very drunk, he had smashed the coffee table and there was shattered glass all over the floor. This couldn't be good…

"Amelia," he muttered when he noticed me. "Come here."

My first thought was to back away, but Simone blocked my way.

"Do as he says," she mumbled tensely.

Klaus took a step towards me and almost fell on his back, Simone shoved me to him.

"Amelia…"

He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face in my hair.

"You're here…"

I had no idea what to do, clumsily I tapped his back.

"It's alright," I muttered tensely.

He let out a bitter laughter.

"No, it's not. Do you know what those idiots did? They awoke Mikael."

I had no idea who this Michael was, but clearly Klaus didn't like him.

"They think that they're so smart… They have no idea who they are dealing with."

"Klaus?" Simone said calmly. "Why don't we get you to bed?"

He was quiet for a moment before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yes, I could get some sleep…" he murmured.

Simone moved to his other side, placing his arm over her shoulders and together we started to lead him to his bedroom. Thankfully it was downstairs; I didn't think we could have got him up the stairs.

"Here we are," Simone said and opened the door.

The room was just the way Klaus had left it; no one except him used it. Simone and I helped him to his bed; he fell on it, pulling me with him.

"Stay with me, Amelia…" he muttered.

I looked at Simone, silently begging her not to leave me here, but obviously she was going to do that. I shivered when Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around me, like I would have been a stuffed animal. Simone removed his shoes and glanced at us carelessly before walking out. I had never been so uncomfortable and terrified at the same time, I had never seen him drunk before, so I had no idea what to expect.

"You know I don't have many people to call my friends," he murmured. "You were my best friend."

"Okay," I muttered and tapped his back.

He sighed and pulled me even closer.

"You thought that there's hope for everyone, even for someone like me. And Kol."

I didn't know what to say, but he didn't seem to expect any reply.

"He truly loved you, you know. It's funny; I didn't think that he could love anyone…"

I still didn't say anything, what could I say.

"Mikael… That bastard isn't going to stop before I'm dead. He just loves to see me suffer…"

The pain in his voice confused me, as strange as it was; I had never really thought that he would have feelings. Wasn't he supposed to be a monster? If I wasn't mistaken he was actually afraid of this Michael.

"Why does he want you dead?" I asked cautiously.

"He hates me, simply because I dare to exist. He never hesitated to show that, not even when I was a small child…"

I swallowed; I couldn't imagine him as a small child, but no child deserved to be mistreated.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "He sounds like a real asshat."

Asshat? I had no idea where that had come from, but Klaus seemed to find it funny, he was chuckling.

"You're absolutely right. I'll get him before he gets me."

"Yes, you should," I muttered although I couldn't really understand what he was talking about. The sedative was really kicking in and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Good night, Amelia," he muttered.

The whole situation was weird and certainly unwanted, I didn't like to be this close to him, but it didn't take long when I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Klaus opened his eyes, he regretted it immediately. Dear lord, his head hurt so much… He couldn't even remember when he would have had this kind of hangover; it required an enormous amount of alcohol, enough to kill at least two humans. What was this scent… Apples? He frowned when he started to become aware of his surroundings. Obviously it was morning already, but fortunately the curtains were closed, only the faint sunlight managed to get in.

His cheek was leaning on something and this something smelled like apples. A head and plenty of dark hair. He felt a warm woman's body right next to him; his arms were tightly around her. What… Had he picked up a woman last night? His memories were more than hazy, but there was something familiar about the scent of this woman… He couldn't see her face, but she seemed to have a nice body. Too bad that he couldn't remember last night. Carelessly he slid his hand down her side, feeling her soft thigh resting between his. Wait… Oh crap.

"Zoey?"

She sighed, still half asleep, but he could tell that she was waking up. How the hell had this happened? It wasn't difficult to tell the exact moment when she realized where she was, her whole body tensed and her heart started to pound like a drum.

"Zoey?" he repeated and pulled away. "Are you…"

She wasted no time, as soon as he let her go; she got up as fast as she could, although she almost tripped. She was wearing some kind of short nightgown; it didn't even reach her half thigh. Had he… No. Right? The truth was that he wasn't sure, he couldn't remember. The girl turned around and ran to the door.

"Wait…" he started, but she was already out the door. Great… Slowly he got up, rubbing his temples. At least he was wearing all of his clothes, but he still had to be sure. What a dreadful morning. Drinking certainly hadn't solved any of his problems, on the contrary. Hopefully he hadn't damaged the girl; that definitely hadn't been his intention. What had been his intention then? Amelia… Klaus gritted his teeth; he wasn't going to think about her now.

Sweet, kindhearted, willful Amelia, the woman who had been his dearest and the most loyal friend. There hadn't been romantic feelings between them and Klaus hadn't really been surprised when Kol had tried to seduce her. She had turned him down several times, which had been quite a shock to his little brother. Of course the rejection had made Kol try harder, he hadn't get used to take no for an answer. The memory made Klaus smile, his little brother's attempts to charm Amelia had been quite amusing to watch.

She has had a unique charisma, gracefulness and warmth in her, making it easy to like her. Kol had loved her, now Klaus wondered what he would think about this human girl. She looked like Amelia, but she certainly wasn't her. No one could ever be like her. His human was quite jumpy; he truly hoped that he would remember what had happened last night. She had probably gone to her room; Klaus walked up the stairs and opened the door. She wasn't there, but he picked up her heartbeat coming from the bathroom, the door was locked.

"Zoey? Come out, love."

She didn't say anything and clearly she wasn't going to obey. He sighed and pondered whether he should break the lock or not.

"Zoey? I need to ask you something. Did I…"

He wasn't completely sure how to frame his question.

"Did we…"

"You didn't have sex with her," Simone's voice said from the door.

Klaus turned to look at her, she seemed tired and annoyed.

"There's coffee in the kitchen," she added. "And I would let the girl stay where she is if I were you, she probably won't leave her room for a while now."

Klaus frowned.

"What?"

Simone rolled her eyes.

"She's a hysterical nervous wreck, surely you've seen that. She even talks to herself or to some imaginary friends."

Her tone was contemptuous, Simone had always despised weakness. Klaus crossed his arms.

"I told you to inform me if there's something wrong with her…"

"There's nothing wrong with her," Simone huffed. "She's just too pampered, she can't handle any severity; her parents probably spoiled the little princess rotten."

Klaus glanced at the bathroom door, he didn't know anything about the girl's parents or other family she might have, but he remembered how she had cried and begged him to let her mother know that she was alright. He hadn't done that or bothered to check if anyone was looking for the girl, he have had more important things to do. Then she had stopped asking and he had forgotten the whole thing, it had really made no difference to him. She had accepted her part and he had been pleased by that. He really needed some coffee…

"Just make sure that she gets some breakfast," he stated and turned to the door.

"I'll take care of it," Simone replied and followed him.

"And I want to give her something nice, something expensive. I'm sure you know what she likes."

"Sure."

"Good. Make sure she knows it's from me."

That should fix the last night's incident, whatever had happened. The girl was fine and he could concentrate on Mikael. The whole thought made Klaus tense, but he knew what to do. First he would have a cup of coffee and then he would hunt down every single werewolf he would be able to find and turn them. What he needed was an army and he was going to create it before he would run into Mikael. This was a battle he simply couldn't afford to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

"_This is your son. I want you to look him in the eye and tell him how you feel."_

I huffed when the man started to cry and the cameraman zoomed in on him, my new TV had so good picture that I could see every little detail of his face.

"_Tell him,"_ Dr. Phil continued.

"_You're a great son,"_ the man sobbed. _"I'm sorry I haven't said it often enough. I love you and I couldn't be more proud of you."_

Now they were both crying and hugging, I changed the channel. For a moment I considered what Dr. Phil would say to me and Klaus, the whole thought was so absurd that I started to giggle hysterically.

"_Yes, I bought my captive a huge TV because I used her as a security blanket when I was really, really drunk. Do you want to see my fangs before we'll talk about our feelings?"_

I laughed so hard that my eyes were watering up; I probably looked like a complete lunatic. I hadn't seen Klaus for a while and Simone hadn't said anything about him, I wondered if he had run into this Michael. It was a strange thought that someone like him was actually afraid of something. I shivered when I remembered the terrifying feeling of waking up in his bed, half naked and disordered because of the sedative.

I wasn't sure how many days I had spent in my room after that, I had freaked out when two guys had carried the TV in; they hadn't knocked or said a word to me. There had been a ribbon around it and a note: "To Zoey from Klaus". Simone had made me to thank him by phone, he had sounded busy and tense, I had heard him saying someone something about coffins.

I had sometimes wondered if he slept in a coffin, but he seemed to prefer a bed. The whole thing about garlic and holy water probably wasn't true either and he definitely didn't sparkle. Well, at least he had one weakness I knew about, he didn't like to be kicked between the legs. I started to giggle again; I probably needed one of the pills Simone kept feeding me, she called them crazy pills.

"I'm not crazy," I muttered. "I'm not, it's completely normal to talk to myself…"

Maybe Simone was right, I probably was weak and pathetic. So what, what difference did it make if I was strong or weak? I sighed and decided to get a sandwich or something; I hadn't had much appetite lately. There was always food in the fridge, although I didn't think that Simone was the one who did the grocery shopping.

I missed many simple things like being able to go to a supermarket, but I didn't know how I would handle that now, I would probably have a panic attack. Pathetic… One, two, three and creak, four, five… I froze in the middle of the stairway when I heard some strange voices from downstairs. I saw Simone standing in the hall with few sinister looking men; they seemed to be arguing about something.

"You can't stay here," Simone snapped.

"Yes we can," one of the men said grinning. "Klaus' order, he had to send us away from Mystic Falls for now."

"I'm calling him right now," Simone said tensely.

The man shrugged.

"Fine, suit yourself, but I should warn you, he's seriously pissed."

Simone gritted her teeth and marched angrily towards the living room. I was still standing in the middle of the stairway, staring at the men disbelievingly. What was going on, who were they and what were they doing here? It didn't take long when one of them noticed me and grinned.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

I swallowed and turned around in order to run back upstairs, but the man appeared in front of me. I screamed and would have fallen down the stairs if he wouldn't have caught me.

"Easy there, little lady," he said and lifted me into his arms. I was really panicking, the other men laughed when he carried me downstairs.

"Let me go!" I shouted and tried to struggle, but he was too strong, clearly he wasn't a human.

"Isn't she a little wildcat," one of the men chuckled. "You better watch out, Jimmy, she might bite."

"What the hell are you morons doing?" Simone shouted. "Let the girl go at once!"

"Oh come on," one of the men snorted. "We just want to have some fun; it was a long ride…"

"She belongs to Klaus," Simone snapped. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun when he neuters you."

That did the trick; the man placed me on the floor immediately. I was shaking, but I managed to run to Simone, instinctively I wrapped my arms around her. That was a mistake, her body tensed before she pushed me roughly away.

"Get off me, girl," she snapped. "And stop that pathetic whining."

I hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks, I was ashamed of my weakness, but I couldn't control myself, I was too upset. There were too many people here, I had to get away. I couldn't breathe…

"Now look what you did," Simone snapped, looking at the men.

I fell on my knees gasping for air, my panic increased when the men gathered around me.

"What's wrong with her?" one of them asked.

"She's deranged," Simone replied tensely. "And weak. You better move, I can't let her to choke."

I felt that I was about to lose consciousness when Simone kneeled in front of me and forced me to swallow two pills. The whole room started to spin; I fell down on the floor.

"You," I heard Simone saying. "Carry her upstairs."

I tried to resist, but I couldn't move or get a word out, I couldn't stop some strange man to lift me up. Fortunately I was too out of it to really care.

"Who would have thought that Klaus likes mental chicks…"

"Well, she does have nice boobs… She's probably great in the sack…"

I closed my eyes, trying to spare myself from further humiliation. All the men were staring at me when one of them carried me upstairs, Simone was right behind us.

"That door," she said.

"Wow," the man muttered while entering my room. "Is she a jailbait?"

"Just put her on the bed," Simone huffed.

Thankfully the man obeyed, I only wanted to be left alone.

"That was a nice performance," Simone muttered after the man had left. "Good luck trying that with Klaus' brother, I'm sure he's going to be really understanding with you."

I couldn't understand what she was talking about, I was barely conscious. All I could think about before passing out was that I would never leave this room again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts :) Zoey's character will develop during the story; I wanted the psychological aspect of her behavior to be as realistic as possible in the beginning of the story, she's not a superhuman and she was just a teenager when she was abducted. I'm not sure if she turned out realistic or not, but that was my goal :)**

* * *

I didn't know very much about hybrids, but I had certainly learned one thing, they were terrible roommates. They were loud in every possible way, they talked loudly, they played music loudly and they even walked around the house loudly. I hadn't left my room since they had moved in the house, it had probably been at least few weeks ago, and Simone's patience was clearly running out. I had heard her snapping at them all the time, but they didn't really seem to care.

She hadn't explained to me why they were here, but I knew that Klaus had sent them. He seemed to be their leader or something; I really didn't know what the deal was. Hopefully this arrangement wouldn't be permanent; I really didn't feel comfortable with them here, even though they stayed out of my room. I heard them laughing and yelling when they watched sports or played some videogame, clearly they had made themselves at home.

Strange, I would have never thought that I would miss the silence; at least I had been able to leave my room when there had been only Simone and I here. Now I couldn't, even thought Simone had assured me that the hybrids wouldn't hurt me. I truly hated my weakness and I had tried to convince myself that it was all in my head, but still my mind refused to believe me. I had been here for too long without much company and this was the outcome.

According to my own diagnoses, based on the psychology books I had read, I had panic attacks, neuroses, a social anxiety disorder and probably agoraphobia, which meant an anxiety disorder characterized by anxiety in situations where the person perceived certain environments as dangerous or uncomfortable, often due to the environment's vast openness or crowdedness. In worst cases they couldn't even leave their home anymore. I had sometimes wondered would I even be able to leave if I would suddenly be free.

I had never been the most social person, but I have had few friends at school, some of them had been boys, I hadn't found them intimidating, like I did now. All in all I had considered myself to be a relatively normal teenager. When my dad had left, I have had some problems at school and I had argued a lot with my mom, but I would have probably got over that and became a relatively normal adult.

I would have dated boys, experienced my first kiss, maybe even something more, spent time with my friends, studied, continued running and eventually started to build a life of my own. I hadn't experienced any of that; the closest thing of a friend I have had during the last three years was the TV. But maybe I simply was a weak-minded person who had cracked under the pressure; maybe none of this would have affected me if I would be stronger. Well, what difference did it make, the damage was already done and I was far from a normal person now.

"Hey Coop! Bring me a beer!"

"Get your own damn beer!"

"Oh, come on, man!"

"If you're bringing beers, bring one for me too!"

"I'm not bringing you dumbasses any beer! Come here and get your own beer!"

I sighed and put my headphones on, why did they had to shout so loud? Most of them were staying at the bedrooms on the second floor, Simone's bedroom was downstairs and she hadn't wanted them there. Well, I wouldn't have really wanted them here either. I curled up on the sofa and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the music coming from my headphones.

The TV was on, as usual, but I wasn't watching it, I just enjoyed its company. I almost fell asleep when someone slammed the door open, I was immediately fully awake. Simone looked as cheerful as always when she marched in; I removed my headphones and got into a sitting position.

"Get dressed," Simone said carelessly, I was wearing my usual t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Something has happened and Klaus wants you to Virginia. We're leaving as soon as you're ready."

I stared at her with my mouth open, I was sure that she was kidding.

"What? I…You…He…wants me to…"

"Yes. Get dressed and pack your things."

She actually seemed to be serious.

"But…but…I-I…" I stuttered, making Simone to roll her eyes.

"We don't have time for your mental problems, girl," she stated. "Take this."

Obediently I swallowed the pill she gave to me, the whole thing felt unreal. I would leave this house and this whole state… From Pennsylvania to Virginia.

"Hurry up," Simone huffed.

Somehow I managed to get up, although thanks to the pill, my whole body felt weightless. That was good; I needed to find something to wear… Like what? Was it cold or hot outside? Was it raining? Was it…

"For heaven's sake," Simone snapped and opened my closet.

Quickly she chose me a pair of jeans, a pink top and a sweater. I didn't even like pink, why were my clothes pink?

"Get dressed."

Automatically I obeyed; Simone was shoving some of my clothes in the bag she had brought with her.

"Anything else you need?" she asked.

I tried desperately to think; instinctively I grabbed my iPod, the headphones and some books. Simone was already in the bathroom packing my hairbrush and toothbrush. Was this really happening?

"Travis!" Simone shouted, making me startle. One of the hybrids entered the room; Simone gave the bag to him.

"Take this to the car."

He didn't say anything; he merely took the bag and walked out. I was standing in the middle of the room, squishing my iPod. This was happening too fast, my mind couldn't handle everything.

"Great…" Simone huffed and took another pill from her pocket. "Open up."

"No, you don't understand," I muttered. "I can't…"

"I said open up," she repeated coldly and shoved the pill in my mouth. "We have a tight schedule; we don't have time for your drama."

The second pill made me feel fuzzy, but it also took some of my anxiety away, allowing me to follow Simone to the hallway. My mind was still counting my steps; it gave me some strange sense of security. I passed few hybrids on the hallway, but thanks to the pill I didn't care about them.

"You better not destroy this house while I'm gone," Simone said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah. Travis and Clay are coming with you?"

"Yes. We're leaving right away."

Simone grabbed my arm and led me downstairs; I was feeling very nice, like I would be floating. When we reached the front door, I stopped; my mind was automatically assuming that I couldn't go any further.

"Come on," Simone huffed and yanked me over the threshold. Just like that I was outside. For the first time in three years I was outside. I had sometimes sat in the balcony, but that wasn't the same thing. I felt like laughing or crying or maybe both, but the pill kept me calm. Too calm, my feet felt as heavy as lead, Simone had to drag me to the car that was parked in front of the house. There were already two men in the car, Simone opened the door and shoved me to the backseat.

"Let's go then."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what's her deal?" one of the hybrids, probably Travis, asked. They were both on the front seat and Simone was next to me on the backseat.

"Does Klaus use her as a sex toy or something? Are drugged mental girls his thing?"

"That's none of your business," Simone replied coolly.

"I'm just saying, she seems to be quite out of it. What did you give her?"

"Again, none of your business. All I care about is to get her to Klaus in one piece, then I can finally get rid of her. I'm so sick of playing some damn babysitter…"

I couldn't really hear what they were saying, I wasn't even sure if I was conscious or not. Everything looked foggy and didn't know where I was. No wait, yes I did, I was in a car with a cranky witch and two hybrids. The thought made me giggle.

"She seems to be having a nice little trip…"

I leaned my head against the window and looked at the cloudy sky.

"Are we going home?" I muttered. "Is my mom there?"

"No, we're going to Virginia," Simone huffed. "You are a gift to Klaus' brother."

My hazy mind tried desperately to understand her words, but I was sure that I had misunderstood her.

"What?"

"Yes, it's finally time for you to earn your living. A word of advice, his brother isn't known to be nice or patient, on the contrary. I wouldn't anger him if I were you."

Despite of my haziness, I felt a cold terror spreading inside of me, I prayed that she was kidding.

"No," I muttered, it was difficult to get any words out. "He can't just… give me to someone, I'm not an object. He doesn't own me."

"Yes, he does," Simone replied. "Why do you think he have kept you alive for all these years? Because he likes your personality? Oh please, you simply happen to look like the woman his brother used to screw."

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening… I tried desperately to clear my head, I had to do something. Somehow I managed to raise my head, I had to get out. That was easier said than done when neither my mind nor my body worked properly. My master plan was trying to open the door of a moving car in the middle of the highway.

"Hey!" Simone snapped and yanked me away from the door. "Are you crazy?"

For the first time in a very long time my survival instinct took over, I wouldn't be given to anyone without a fight. I had thought that I didn't care about anything anymore, but apparently I did, I wouldn't go willingly into a new cage with a new monster, who might be even worse than Klaus. For the first time in a long time, I fought, I screamed, scratched, kicked, bit and hit, Simone shouted angrily when I grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as I could.

"Crazy bitch!"

Everything happened in slow motion, the adrenaline pumping through my veins was starting to overpower the sedatives. I didn't even notice that the car stopped, not before a strong pair of arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me off Simone. She was furious, her eyes were flaming with anger, but I didn't care, I continued screaming and struggling until I felt a sting on my neck. My whole body went limp; I had no chance to fight against it. I caught a glimpse of a syringe in Simone's hand before she leaned towards me.

"Sleep while you still can, princess," she hissed venomously. "I'm going to enjoy watching how Klaus' brother breaks you."

I let out a weak sob before losing consciousness. The drug she had injected into my system was so strong that I didn't even have any dreams, all I saw was darkness. When I finally started to become aware of my surroundings, I saw a moving white wall. What… No, the wall wasn't moving, I was. Someone was carrying me. Travis or the other hybrid. I couldn't move or form a sound no matter how hard I tried. I was barely conscious, but I tried desperately to see where I was. A door opened, the lights were turned on and I felt something soft under my back.

"Where…" I muttered weakly.

"We're in a hotel," Travis' voice replied, he was hovering over me. Slowly I realized that his fingers were unbuckling my jeans.

"No…"

I couldn't move, but I managed to get that one pleading word out.

"Please don't…"

His fingers didn't stop moving and I felt him sliding my jeans down my legs.

"Relax, cupcake," he huffed. "I'm not that kind of monster, I'm just trying to make you more comfortable."

I tried to keep my eyes open when he covered me with a blanket, but I was so tired that my eyelids weighted a ton. The next thing I realized was that someone was shaking me.

"Wake up, cupcake."

Very slowly I managed to open my eyes; Travis was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Simone wants you to take a shower."

I blinked sleepily and tried to look around, but I didn't see Simone or the other hybrid.

"They went to get some breakfast," Travis answered my unasked question.

I had trouble to keep my eyes open and my body felt strange, but somehow I managed to get into a sitting position. I was too disordered to care that I was only wearing the pink top and panties, Travis helped me to the bathroom and told me to hurry up. My legs were shaking and I had to sit down on the floor under the shower, but the warm water felt divine. I had no idea how long I had sat there when someone knocked the door.

"Do you need some help there?" Travis' voice asked.

"No!"

I got up as fast as I could, although it was difficult. My vision was still blurred and I was disordered, but I managed to dry myself with a towel and wrap a bathrobe around me.

"Wear this," Travis said when I opened the bathroom door; he was pointing at the dress placed on the bed. It wasn't mine; it was red and very short.

"I can't wear this…" I muttered.

"Sure you can. Chop chop."

"No. I'm not going to… I want to go home…"

The whole room was spinning, but I tried to get to the door, I needed to get out…

"Fine," Travis sighed. "We'll do this the hard way then."

I didn't reach the door when he grabbed my arm; I felt another sting on my neck. No… The darkness was even worse this time, it swallowed me completely.

"Wake up!"

Someone was shaking me and tapping my cheek.

"Wake up, girl!"

"Stop…" I muttered and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Simone's face.

"We're here," she stated.

I had no idea where 'here' was, but it seemed that I was in the car.

"Let's see…" Simone huffed and looked at me intently. "A little more lip-gloss."

I was too confused to protest when she grabbed my chin and added some lip-gloss on my lips. Had she put make-up on me? I was wearing the red dress and some kind of pumps. Someone had dressed me like a doll when I had been unconscious. Without the drugging, I would have probably been angry or embarrassed, but now I didn't feel much anything.

"Good," Simone said and shoved me out of the car that was parked in front of some big house. My legs felt like jelly, I could barely stand, especially with the pumps. Simone grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the front door. Klaus opened it before she managed to ring the doorbell.

"There's my girl," he said and kissed my cheeks. "Look at you, so pretty. Good work, Simone."

"Thank you, but there's something you should know…" Simone started.

"We can get to that later," Klaus interrupted her and took my hand. "I promised my siblings a surprise."

I wasn't sure were my feet touching the floor, I felt like I would be floating across the hallway. He was talking and talking and talking, but I had no idea what he was saying. There was something I was supposed to remember, something about the reason why I was here, but I had forgotten it. How silly of me… He led me to a big living room; I saw two men and a woman. She was a pretty blonde, the men had dark hair. They were all staring at me disbelievingly, the younger man looked shocked.

"Here she is," Klaus said and wrapped his arm around my waist. "What do you think?"

"This can't be possible," the woman muttered. "She looks exactly like her…"

"Yes," the older man added and frowned. "Is she alright?"

"Of course she's alright…"

I burst into laughter, I couldn't control myself. Stupid drugs… I laughed and laughed and when I saw how everyone in the room was looking at me, I laughed even harder.

"What is she on?" the woman muttered.

"Zoey?" Klaus said tensely.

"I tried to tell you," Simone's voice said from the door. "I had to…medicate her."

I was still laughing when my eyes met with the younger dark-haired man; he was staring at me intently. His fists were clenched and he seemed very tense.

"This is my gift?" he asked with a British accent, his voice held no emotion.

Klaus was too occupied to reply, his hand was squishing my hip while he snapped something at Simone. I stopped laughing and started to shake, I wasn't feeling so good. I felt dizzy; I needed to sit down…

"Hey, hey!" Klaus' voice said when he caught me before I fell on the floor. "Zoey!"

"You're an asshat," I muttered before losing consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Eternity is a very long time, my lord, especially to someone who is determined to spend it alone."_

"_Perhaps I enjoy my own company."_

"_Perhaps you do. I can leave if you like…"_

"_No. Stay, Amelia. Please…."_

Kol pressed his lips together, the memories he had tried to avoid for so long filled his mind now when he watched her lying on his bed. His Amelia. Softly he ran his fingers over her leg; her dress was so short that it didn't cover much. Amelia would have never worn something like this in public, she had been classy.

The girl's skin was warm and her chest was rising and falling as she breathed. Amelia hadn't breathed and her skin hadn't felt warm. The girl's hair was too short, Amelia's had almost reached her waist. He kept his eyes on the girl while slowly moving his fingers higher; her body was nice and curvaceous, just like Amelia's.

And her face… Every little detail was perfect, the soft lips he had loved to taste, the cheeks he had loved to caress, the big light green eyes which had looked at him the way no one ever had. He almost bent down and kissed her, but the annoying sound of her heartbeat reminded him that she wasn't Amelia.

Tensely he turned away and sat down on an armchair, picking up the device called a laptop. All kind of images filled the screen; he hadn't even reached the 1950's yet. So much time wasted in that damn coffin. Carelessly he glanced at the pictures from the Second World War; obviously the humankind hadn't changed at all.

"What are you doing?" Nik's voice asked from the door.

Kol rolled his eyes before looking up.

"What does it look like, I'm…" He paused briefly, trying to recall the word Bekah had used. "…googling. In case you haven't realized, I have a lot of catching up to do, like the First _and_ the Second World War, thank you for making me miss out those."

"There's no need to pout," Nik huffed and entered the room. "You know humans are never done killing each other, I'm sure there are plenty of wars ahead."

Kol didn't bother to comment on that, he wasn't in the mood for chatting with his brother. Nik moved next to the bed and looked at the girl.

"She hasn't been awake at all?"

"No," Kol replied carelessly, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Nik turned to look at him and frowned.

"You know, I thought you would like my gift."

"Sure, why not," Kol muttered.

"You certainly sound excited…"

"What would you like me to say, brother?" Kol asked coolly. "Do you think that giving me a pale copy of Amelia erases everything what happened?"

Nik crossed his arms and glanced at the girl.

"No one is forcing you to keep her, she can stay with me."

"You like her?" Kol asked mockingly.

"Yes," Nik replied coolly. "Actually I do. She's a little timid, but I enjoy her company."

"I think you mean Amelia's company. She's not Amelia."

"No, she's not. I can see that this was a mistake," Nik huffed and bent down in order to scoop the girl up.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't keep her," Kol stated callously. "Leave her there."

Nik turned to look at him.

"Fine, but I expect you to play nice with her."

"Don't I always?" Kol asked carelessly.

"No," Nik snorted. "And speaking of which, I hope you understand that mother expects you to behave nicely at the ball."

Kol looked up and smiled.

"Oh, are you trying to steal Finn's place as the favorite son?"

"Watch it, Kol," Nik said warningly.

"Blah, blah, a dagger threat, blah. Yes, I know what mother expects and I can be a good son."

Maybe. Or maybe not.

"Good. Obviously you and Finn need tuxedos; I have arranged a tailor here."

"How very generous of you," Kol huffed.

Nik sighed.

"Are you planning to sulk for long?"

"You ran a dagger through my heart, so excuse me for being just a little bit annoyed," Kol replied. "I'm afraid I'm not as easily forgiving as Elijah."

Nik didn't comment on that, he knew that his siblings always forgave him in the end, no matter how many decades of their lives he had taken. Kol certainly wasn't ready to forgive him, even if their mother had forgiven him for killing her. Now they were all just one big happy family. Kol had his doubts about that; he had a nasty feeling that something wasn't right. Nik and Bekah were happy to get their mother back, Elijah seemed cautious, as he usually was, and Finn was…Finn.

For centuries Kol had traveled around the world with no one to count on, except himself. He had done whatever he had wanted and went wherever he had wanted, no one had told him what to do. He had stayed with his siblings every now and then, but he had usually felt like an outsider. That had been before Nik had introduced him to Amelia, a young vampire whose life Nik had saved.

She had been special, unique, he had been immediately interested in her. At first she had simply been a challenge, another conquest, but she had become so much more. She had managed to make him to put his guard down and actually feel something. Then she had been taken from him. The pain had been overwhelming; he had sworn never to make the same mistake again.

Feelings were nothing but weakness; he didn't want or need them. There was no humanity left in him and he certainly didn't miss it. Now he suddenly had his whole family back and his mother, who had been dead for a millennium, wanted him to be something that he wasn't. This should be interesting…

"Are you taking Zoey with you at the ball?" Nik asked.

"What?"

Nik rolled his eyes.

"The ball, are you taking Zoey with you?"

Kol hadn't thought about the whole thing, he hadn't even talked with the girl yet. Zoey… That was a strange name.

"Yes, I suppose so. Can she dance?"

"I don't know," Nik replied. "But she needs a dress."

"Perhaps something that doesn't make her looks like a prostitute," Kol suggested dryly.

Nik smirked.

"Oh, you have a lot to learn, brother. Women's fashion has changed quite a lot."

"I'm sure that it has."

Kol didn't really care, but the girl certainly wouldn't be wearing the kind of clothes she was wearing now, Amelia wouldn't… Once again he had to remind himself that she wasn't Amelia.

"I have some arrangements to make," Nik said and headed to the door. "Let me know when she wakes up."

"Why did your witch drug her?"

Nik stopped and turned to look at him.

"As I said, Zoey is a little timid; according to Simone she can't handle social situations very well, she might panic."

Kol stared at him disbelievingly.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Try not to scare her to death."

This had to be a joke… Slowly Kol stood up after Nik had left and walked next to the bed. The girl was still in a deep sleep; her heartbeat was calm and steady. If only she wouldn't look like this… He sighed and caressed her cheek; he really wasn't sure what to do with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I forgot to add this in the previous chapter, answer to mel's question, Simone drugged her because she's a witch, she couldn't compel her and she didn't want the hybrids to do that either.**

* * *

I felt a little cold when I started slowly to wake up, I tried to reach for my blanket, but it wasn't on me. I had probably dropped it on the floor or something. After a long yawn, I rolled on my side and wrapped my arms around me, I didn't want to get up and look for the blanket… Suddenly I started to remember what had happened, I wasn't in my own bed. The realization made me to immediately open my eyes, where was I?

The room was quiet; cautiously I got into a sitting position and looked around, I couldn't see anyone. This didn't look like a hotel room; the decoration was stylish and a little old-fashioned. The bed was huge, at least king-size and the beige cover was probably satin. Most of the furniture looked like antique, except a modern looking beige sofa, a laptop on it and a huge TV.

I felt a little disordered, carefully I stood up after being sure that my legs could hold me. I was wearing the awful short dress; I remembered that I hadn't wanted to wear it at the hotel, but I couldn't remember what had happened after that. Where was I now? I took few steps towards the window, judging by the light that managed to get it between the closed olive curtains, it was probably afternoon.

There was a decorative dark brown table and two antique chairs in front of the window, I noticed three bottles of scotch and a crystal glass placed neatly on a silver tray which was on the table. Sadly there was no food; I was so hungry that my stomach hurt. I opened the curtains and saw a nice looking garden, but unfortunately that didn't help me to figure out where I was. Wait… I had seen Klaus before I had passed out, that meant that I was in Virginia. Why was I here…

_"You are a gift to Klaus' brother… Why do you think he have kept you alive for all these years? Because he likes your personality? Oh please, you simply happen to look like the woman his brother used to screw…."_

I froze in terror when I remembered what Simone had said. No, this couldn't be true… Sure I had figured out that I reminded Klaus of someone called Amelia, but he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't just pass me off to someone… And why wouldn't he, because he cared so much about me?

"You're an idiot," I said to myself and let out a hysterical giggle."Run."

I was barefoot, but that didn't matter, I could still run… The door opened before I managed to finish my thought, I almost jumped and turned to the door as fast as I could. The man who entered the room was young, he had dark hair and he was wearing jeans and a dark green v-neck.

"Well, look who is up," he stated and closed the door behind him.

I looked at him cautiously and took a step back.

"Who are you?" I peeped, sounding like some timid baby bird.

He smiled, but it certainly wasn't a warm smile.

"I'm Kol. And your name is Zoey, right? That's a strange name by the way."

I had no idea what to say, I couldn't understand what was going on.

"How is your name spelled?" I heard myself asking "With a C?"

Why the hell was I asking that, didn't I have more important things to worry about? He raised his eyebrows, it seemed that he was wondering about the same thing, but he still answered.

"No, with a K. K-O-L."

"Oh… _Your_ name is strange."

"Nowadays perhaps," he replied and started slowly to approach me. I continued backing away, trying desperately to formulate a plan. The door. I doubted that I would make it there and even if I would, it was highly unlikely that I could outrun him. He kept approaching me like a stalking cat; I really didn't want to be the mouse.

"You're Klaus' brother," I muttered.

"Yes," he replied smiling, clearly my fear amused him.

I didn't want to back myself into a corner, so I ran towards the bed and jumped on it, the cover felt slippery under my bare feet.

"Well, someone's in a hurry," he said grinning.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly and jumped on the floor. I let out a scream when he was suddenly in front of me; his arms trapped me against the wall. I couldn't help but to shiver when my eyes met his, all I saw was darkness.

"According to my brother's witch, you are mentally ill," he stated calmly.

"So what?" I muttered tensely, I wasn't going to talk about my mental state with him.

He smiled and ran his finger over my cheek.

"I have no problem with that. In fact…" He paused and leaned towards me, I was shaking when his lips almost touched my ear. "… I have had some amazing sex with women who were less than…sane."

"I don't like to be touched," I whispered weakly, I was terrified.

He pulled away and glanced at me callously.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't care. You are mine and I will do whatever I want with you. According to my experience, there are only two things humans are good for, perhaps you can guess what those things are? Here's a hint, you can rule out chess games and moonlight walking."

I swallowed, trying desperately to stop myself from crying, that would probably just turn him on more. Sick bastard…

"Is Klaus here?" I managed to ask.

He looked amused.

"Miss him already, do you?"

"Yes, he's much less creepy than you," I blurted out.

He looked shocked and placed his hands on his chest, above his heart, if he had one.

"You are really hurting my feelings," he stated and burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, I can't say that with a straight face," he chuckled. I didn't think, I simply ran towards the door as fast as I could, but I didn't have a chance, he was in front of me in a fraction of a second.

"Ah ah," he scolded, all I could do was back away. My eyes were watering up, I couldn't help it.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can," he replied coldly. "All I care about is your body, as long as you keep me happy, we'll be fine."

I flinched and let out a sob, this was too much.

"Now, another subject, can you dance?" he asked casually.

I stared at him disbelievingly.

"What?"

He smiled.

"My family is having a ball and I need an escort, can you dance?"

My mouth floundered open and closed, was this a joke? He crossed his arms and frowned.

"When I ask you something, I expect you to answer."

"I… not really," I managed to say.

He sighed.

"It doesn't really matter; all you have to do is follow my lead and look pretty. Do you think you can do that my little human?"

"No," I muttered. "No, no, no, I can't…"

I felt the familiar panic growing and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My mind couldn't handle all this and it reacted the only way it knew how, by making me to hyperventilate.

"Stop that," my new capturer said warningly.

It didn't help me at all, I panicked even more when he zoomed in front of me and grabbed my arms.

"I said stop!"

His yelling made the whole thing worse and he was hurting me, although not nearly as badly as he was planning to hurt me. I was crying now, I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't breathe… His eyes narrowed before he grabbed my chin and made an eye contact.

"Stop being so damn scared!"

In that moment something really strange happened, all the fear and anxiety I was feeling was suddenly gone. I blinked few times, trying to cope with the sudden change. No fear…

"That's better," he said and touched my cheek. "Now be a good human and…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when I clenched my fist and punched him on the face as hard as I could.

"Ow!" I cried out, waving my hand. That definitely hadn't been like in the movies, my hand was really hurting while his face looked completely unharmed. "Son of a…"

He looked genuinely stunned, but that only lasted a brief moment before his eyes darkened. He was so going to kill me, but I didn't give a damn, I wasn't afraid.

"You know what you are?" I hissed. "You're a psycho chauvinist jerkface! I spit on you and the only place I'm going to dance is on your crave!"

I wasn't shaking with fear anymore, now I was shaking with anger, I had finally reached my limit; I was done being pushed around. His face was completely callous for a long while, I was sure that he would kill me now. Instead he started to laugh, but it didn't sound like a happy laugh.

"Oh my…" he chuckled. "It seems that I have to rephrase this."

I tried to bite him when he grabbed my chin again.

"I undo my previous compulsion," he said. "A little fear isn't a bad thing, it might just keep you alive, but you won't have those…episodes anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I replied mechanically.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, be a good human and follow me if you want something to eat."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter; it's from Kol's pov. I know I made him mean in the previous chapter, but I see him as quite a dark character. I hope this chapter explains his thoughts concerning Zoey.**

* * *

_"Kol… You do not have to pretend anything with me; I love you the way you are."_

_"Love… I do not believe in love, Amelia."_

_"That's alright; I can do the believing for both of us…"_

Kol felt a nasty sting; he hated the human girl who was walking in front of him. She was hungry, scared and who knew what else, humans always needed something. Why was she alive when his Amelia was dead? Why did she have to look like her? Talking with the girl had been harder than he had thought. When he had walked to his room and saw her standing next to the window he had thought for a fraction of a second that he has had Amelia back.

She was supposed to act like Amelia had acted, look at him like she had looked at him. Instead there had been fear in her eyes; that had immediately made him angry, made him want to punish her. Amelia had never looked at him fearfully; she hadn't cried or flinched when he had touched her. This girl couldn't do anything right, her whole existence mocked his pain. She was nothing but a pale copy of the woman he had loved and he hated her because of it. Was that fair, no, it wasn't, but he didn't care about that, he only wanted to have his Amelia back.

He could have her back, this girl could be her. All he would have to do was erase her memories and shape her mind like he wanted it to be… They were just passing the living room when she noticed Nik sitting on the couch, he was sketching something. She ran to him as fast as she could, Kol didn't bother to stop her. Nik looked surprised when she almost jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey… What's the matter Am… Zoey?" he asked.

"Please…" the girl sobbed. "Just take me back to that house or anything; please don't leave me with him…"

Nik frowned and looked up.

"Kol? What have you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything to her," Kol huffed. "And besides, you gave her to me, didn't you?"

"No!" the girl shouted. "I won't be given to anyone; I'm a person, not an object!"

"There, there," Nik muttered and tapped her back. "Now Kol, I thought I told you to play nice with her."

Kol snorted and marched in front of the couch.

"Enough with the waterworks; give her to me."

She clung to Nik desperately, the smell of her fear made Kol to clench his fists. How dared she to act like this, how dared she to be afraid of him.

"I didn't give her to you so you could torment the poor thing," Nik snapped. "I told you she is timid, she needs to be handling with patience."

He stressed his words by stroking her hair, like he would have petted some high maintenance pet.

"Fine, I'll pet her if that makes you happy," Kol snorted. "Now hand her over."

"No!" she protested and raised her head. "I…I want to stay with you."

Kol's eyes narrowed, he was about to lose his temper. Nik smiled and touched the girl's cheek.

"Oh Zoey… Everything is going to be just fine, sweetheart. Do you need your medication, Simone told me…"

"No, I…I don't need…I just…I don't want to be alone with him."

Nik frowned and looked up.

"Kol?"

"What?" he snapped. "I told you I didn't do anything to her. Now give her to me."

Nik stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps you should calm down first," he stated. "It seems that you have already scared her enough for a one day."

That was the last straw, first his brother gave her to him and now he tried to tell him what he was allowed to do with his property? Really?

"Give her to me right now…"

"What is going on here?" their mother asked from the door.

Kol tensed, he was already in a bad mood without his mother's lectures.

"Nothing, everything is fine," Nik replied. "Mother, this is my friend Zoey."

The girl looked stunned; she was staring at Esther disbelievingly.

"Your…mother?"

"Hello," Esther said smiling. "Niklaus, I would like to have a word with you about the ball."

"Of course, I will be right there."

Nik waited until their mother had left before turning to look at Kol.

"Perhaps you should take a walk, brother," he suggested dryly. "I believe Zoey will stay with me for now."

The girl was clearly relieved, that made Kol even angrier. Who the hell did Nik think he was? He would certainly pay for this. Kol smiled, looking at the girl who kept her eyes on the floor.

"Fine."

He turned around and marched out. He had no problem taking a little walk; he needed a bite anyway. Seeing the damn girl had brought back some very unwanted memories and what was even worse, some very unwanted feelings. He hadn't felt anything for a long time and he sure as hell wouldn't have wanted to feel anything now. Amelia was gone, he would never have her back and he didn't want some human girl to remind him what he had lost. He knew how absurd it was, but he truly hated her for not being Amelia.

Perhaps she could still offer him some amusement; she seemed to be quite feisty when she wasn't afraid of him. He had missed Amelia's body; the girl could at least be useful in that department. Unfortunately that required some work, despite of what he had said to her, he didn't take women against their will, he have never had to. It shouldn't be too difficult to seduce her; he could likely do it within a week. Maybe even faster than that. If the girl was any good, he might even keep her for a while. She would be his Amelia.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't remember when I would have been so hungry; I gobbled my casserole without caring about any table manners. Thankfully I was alone in the big dining room; the woman who had brought me the casserole, a plate full of sandwiches, some fruits, a glass of juice and a cup of tea had left without saying a word to me. Klaus had gone to talk to his mother; I still hadn't really comprehended the thought of him even having a mother. According to Klaus she was a witch, I hadn't met any nice witches so far.

I finished my casserole, which was absolutely delicious, and grabbed one of the sandwiches. It was weird to sit in a strange dining room, this was the biggest and the most luxurious one I had ever seen. The dark wooden table was big enough for at least 15 people; there was a big bronze rug, dark green graphic wallpaper, nice looking oil paintings and a crystal chandelier. I looked at the closed door and sighed, Klaus had used his damn mind control thing, I couldn't leave this house without his permission. Bastard.

Sadly he was my better option; at least he had never threatened to force himself on me. I let out a hysterical giggle; it seemed that my standards were very low. He had taken three years of my life and why, because I looked like his brother's ex-girlfriend? The thought made me so furious that I wanted to scream. Clearly he thought that I was nothing more than some kind of walking object which he could simply give to someone, why would it matter what I thought about that. It had been humiliating to beg for his help, but I hadn't had much choice.

Klaus' brother was definitely worse than him; I hoped I would never have to see him again. Their whole family seemed to be completely screwed up. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine where I would be now if I would have never run into Klaus. Maybe I would be at home with my mom, talking about going to college. Maybe I would be out with my friends or even with my boyfriend. The whole thought felt completely unreal, had I used to be the person who dreamt about things like that? Right now I only dreamt about finding a way to avoid being abused or something worse. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be any other way than crawl in front of Klaus, who might or might not stop his brother from hurting me. This was just peachy.

"She's timid, she needs to be handling with patience," I snorted, mimicking Klaus' accent. "You know what; maybe she wouldn't be so timid if she wouldn't have been locked up for three years and being handed to a psycho vampire! Have you ever considered that you British asshole!"

I was so angry that I grabbed the teacup and threw it towards the door. It opened and someone caught the flying cup. Nice reflexes.

"Watch it, crazy girl," a blonde woman said with a British accent while entering the room. "The British asshole doesn't appreciate people destroying his property."

I swallowed and stood up; I really needed to stop talking to myself, I wasn't in that house with Simone anymore.

"No, no, don't let me stop you," the woman huffed and placed the cup on the table. "Feel free to continue your…conversation."

"Who are you?" I asked, I managed to sound surprisingly calm.

The woman glanced at me, like she would have tried to decide was I worthy of an answer. Apparently she reached the conclusion that I was.

"I'm Rebekah."

"Okay… I'm Zoey," I muttered.

"Yes, I know," she huffed. "The copy of Amelia. Not a very good copy though."

She certainly didn't sugar code things, but maybe that wasn't just a bad thing, I could really use some information.

"You knew her?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes," she replied simply and ran her fingers over the table.

"Who was she?"

Rebekah looked up, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't know?"

"I…I know she was Klaus' friend and his brother's…girlfriend."

Rebekah seemed amused.

"That's one way to put it."

"How would you put it?"

She snorted and waved her hand.

"It doesn't matter. She's dead and for some reason Nik thought that Kol would be pleased to have a human copy of her. What was he thinking…"

I tried to process her words as quickly as I could.

"Are you Klaus' friend?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm his sister."

"Oh…"

I should have probably realized that before, their whole family seemed to be just as charming.

"So you're Kol's sister too…" I muttered.

"How very perceptive of you," she huffed sarcastically. "Anyway, come with me if you're done."

"Why?"

"Because Nik asked me to show you your room," she replied, obviously she wasn't too happy about this task. "Unless of course you want to stay in Kol's room…"

"No! I mean…"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the table; I definitely wanted to take the rest of the sandwiches with me. Didn't I really have anything more important to think about than food?

"How did she die?" I blurted out.

Rebekah's expression tensed.

"What?"

"Amelia. How did she die?"

I really wasn't sure why I was asking that, for some reason it felt important to know something about her.

"She was murdered," Rebekah replied tensely.

"Murdered? By who?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Rebekah snapped, clearly she didn't want to talk about this. Maybe she had also cared about Amelia.

"Was she a human?" I asked, although I probably should have stopped talking.

Rebekah snorted contemptuously.

"No. Now move, I don't have the whole day."

She turned and marched towards the door; I grabbed the sandwiches with me and followed her. She was walking very fast; I barely managed to keep up with her. This place was definitely much bigger than the house where Simone and I had lived, I was disordered when we reached the second long hallway and Rebekah opened one of the doors.

"Your things are inside," she said. "I would get changed if I were you, you look like a hooker."

I had almost forgotten that I was still wearing the red dress; I didn't have time to say anything when she marched away. Cautiously I entered the room and looked around. The room was very nice; the decoration was old fashion and stylish, but more feminine than in Kol's room. The walls were apricot, the curtains and the bedcover were floral printed and most of the furniture was white. At least there wasn't any pink.

I was relieved when I saw the familiar bag on the bed, I almost ran to it. My clothes, my books, my iPod… Then I noticed the big TV and turned it on as fast as I could. I felt better immediately, like I would have just met a dear old friend. The TV had always been there for me; it had kept me company and offered me someone to talk to, so in a way it was my best friend. How pathetic was that.

I changed channels and chose some old black and white movie, I liked those. For a short moment things didn't look so bad, I hummed while heading to the bathroom. I was genuinely shocked when I saw my reflection in the mirror, the mascara, which I hadn't even remembered I was wearing, had spread all over my cheeks because I had cried, my hair was tangled and the dress really made me look like a cheap hooker. Loathingly I took it off and started to clean myself. The warm water did wonders; I could have stayed under the shower forever.

"This is good," I muttered to myself. "You'll be alright, screw them."

I had a short conversation with myself, sang with my dreadful singing voice and even laughed; I probably was crazy like everyone kept saying. Either way I felt much better after I was finished. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door, but I barely managed to get out when I froze, Klaus' brother was sitting on my bed. He looked at me from head to toes; his gaze was piercing before his lips curved into a smile.

"I believe we need to have a little chat."


End file.
